


Bloodless

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Bat Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: At Christmas, Batman and Robin have the family over for holiday. However, they find someone on Christmas Eve with a strange appetite and a mysterious system. As they watch the stranger, things progressively become more difficult between the family.





	1. One

Bruce managed a smile as he watched Dick and Damain decorating the tree. It was tradition for them to leave one tree bare until Christmas Eve, and it was no problem, for the Wayne Christmas Charity they had three nights ago, Alfred had a team of professional interior decoators spruce the manor up for the gala, but stirctly forbade them to touch the tree in the drawing room. The tree that his youngest and eldest were working on. 

Dick was more enthusiastic about the task, where Damain was more....focused on just finishing the job, not really seeing the work and only seeing something that needed to be finished. 

The door opened as the others walked in, Barbra maneuvering her chair on the plush carpet with little struggle. It’s been three years since Joker shot her, and without shock, she mastered moving in the wheelchair on any surface she came across quickly. 

Jason followed closely behind her, their relationship became much better since they have both suffered personally at the clown. He also swapped real bullets for rubber ones after much persuasion, and did just as much damage in taking down targets with rubber. At least there weren’t as many bodies. 

Tim was taking a break from his newest case, one involving a shipment of a new drug from Santa Prisca, and was the one to pick up those who didn’t live in Gotham anymore. Dick and Barbra from Blüdhaven and Jason from Chicago. He himself lived in New York. 

Damain was still in Gotham, and attending school, something he didn’t care to do as he knew more than what was being taught, but, appeances, and more important, Bruce wanted him to have some childhood experience. Alfred was as amazing as ever, inviting everyone over for Christmas by hand writing invitations and welcoming them with his hot chocolate. The drinks were drained within two minutes. 

“Grayson, this is pointless,” Damain groaned as he held a box of ornaments, “We’re going to take down this tree in a few days. No point wasting time putting glass figures on the branches.” 

Bruce saw Dick’s eyes roll in the back of his head. “It’s tradition,” Dick said patiently for the second year in a row, “And it’s always nicer.” 

Damain have one of his usual scoffs. 

Barbra wheeled over and grabbed a silver ball, hanging it on a spare branch, “I’m glad you left some places for me Dick.” 

Jason, Tim, Alfred and Bruce wandered over and began to help. Soon, the tree was covered from top to bottom in colorful decorations, a stream of lights, and a crystal covered silver star on the top. 

Tim set up his camera on the tri as everyone settled onto the couch after they dragged it in front of the tree. “Jason, can you move a little to the left,” Tim instructed, waving his hand to the side.” Jason shrugged and did as Tim asked, moving a little closer to Dick. Barbra was at one end, then it was Dick, Jason, a bare spot where Tim would be, and Damain. Bruce and Alfred stood behind the sofa. 

“Okay, everybody smile,” Tim gave a thumbs up and quickly jogged over, sitting in between Jason and Damain. There were several snapping sounds, then nothing. 

“How did they turn out,” Barbra asked as Dick helped her back into her chair. Tim went to his camera and smiled, “Damain didn’t scowl and Jason was sitting up straight. Awesome.” 

“I will end you Drake,” Damain said crisply. 

“Can it wait until after New Year’s,” Tim said, taking his camera and looking at the pictures, “I’d prefer to finish my case.”

Tim’s remark earned a snicker from Jason, then came Alfred’s voice, “Before your patrol, I believe it’s time for dinner.” Alfred’s Christmas dinner was not one to miss. 

To both his irritation and gratitude, Alfred received help from everyone in setting the table. However, Bruce insisted that he bring out the main dish on his own, something Alfred agreed to reluctantly. After that, it was turkey, vegetables both cold and hot, biscuits, and rounds of spiced cake for desert. 

“How does this get better every year,” Jason asked to no one in particular, his mouth full of turkey. 

“Because you don’t know how to cook,” Barbra retorted with a smirk. Jason made a circle with his thumb and index finger, the other three fingers up in an okay gesture. 

Dinner ended, and eventually, it was time to go out on patrol. “Wish that the bad guys would know when to press pause,” Tim grumbled as he pulled on his boots. 

“Wish that you wouldn’t complain about the job we do,” Damain shot at Tim. 

Tim glared. 

Bruce sighed internally as he slipped his cowl over his eyes. Typical Cristmas bickering.


	2. Two

The frigid air of Gotham bit at exposed skin. Bruce’s jaw, Tim’s, Dick’s and Damian’s faces, and necks. Jason was the only one covered in head to toe, and Barbra was with her father. Their suits provided a wonderful heating system to keep warm, and the parkoring over the roofs helped move their blood for warmth as well. A win-win. The exposed skin though had to face the winter alone. 

Robin rubbed his nose with his arm, sniffing as he did so. 

“Aw, does the little birds have a runny nose,” Red Hood taunted, earning a glare from the youngest. “Let’s just finish this up and go Hood,” Red Robin cut in, “Without someone stabbing a limb. Please.” 

“Love to,” Nightwing said, looking down at Crime Alley, the biggest hot spot for all kinds of crap to go down, “But it looks like we have someone in sight.” His words made everyone peer over the edge to where he was pointing. True, the faint outline of a figure was digging through cans. 

Batman switched his vision to night, getting a better look at the unknown being down below. Definitely female, and appeared to be around Nightwing’s age. Whatever she was doing, she was doing it in thin clothing, a flannel sweater full of holes, torn jeans and sneakers. Most likely a homeless woman looking for something to eat, not uncommon. 

Just as they were turning to leave though, there was a sharp squeal. Attention snapping back to the alley below, their night vision allowed them to see the woman sinking her teeth into an alley cat. The feline was squirming and scratching before suddenly going limp, the woman’s face buried in the dead animals belly. Red Robin gave a harsh swallow at the sight. 

“Is she that hungry to eat a living cat,” Robin hissed under his breath. Nightwing gaged slightly before answering, “If she’s hungry, she’s hungry. Also, that’s disgusting.” Red Hood squinted and moved closer to the edge of the roof. He saw something that the woman had in her mouth, something other than the cat.

Eventually, the woman dropped the body of the cat and used her sleeve to wipe her lips. Batman narrowed his eyes. If she had been hungry, she would have eaten more of the cat, not just taken a bite. Zooming in with his lenses, Batman saw that the cat wasn’t even missing much skin, just the ring where her teeth broke the flesh. 

He didn’t have much time to think though when she suddenly stopped harshly and began to back away. 

“Where you going girl,” a voice slurred, “I want my Christmas gift! It’s between your legs!” 

Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin turned towards the new voice, and saw a group, maybe seven people, all walking over to the girl quickly, and reaching her in seconds. 

All that was seen was arms holding her still and hands groping her chest and below the belt before Red Hood jumped down, his snarl echoing. 

He landed in front of the group, making them stop their hands and face him. The girl had her eyes closed tightly, and opened her bloody mouth, “Don’t want to hurt you. Please.” 

“They won’t touch you,” Red Hood promised, standing up as the rest of the family came down on the men. It wasn’t difficult as the five expertly trained men took down seven thugs. The girl however pressed herself against the brick wall, sitting and shaking. 

When Robin tired up the last man, Nightwing approached the girl and held out his hand to help her up. She flinched however and pressed herself farther against the wall, “No, stay back.” Her voice was scratched and tired. 

“We won’t hurt you,” Nightwing said gently, kneeling down to her level. She shook her head, locks of her hair shifting back and forth, “No. I will hurt you.” 

Now every vigilante had their eyes on her. Robin was the one to take out his pocket light and switch it on, shining the beam at her. She put her hand in front of her face to shield her eyes. Her eyes. They were impossibly dark green, as though the color of a forest was drained and placed into her pupils. There were deep dark bags under her eyes, and her skin was incredibly pale, cheeks pink however from the cold. Her hair was long straight and black, bits of snow stuck to stray hairs. Blood from the cat surrounded her mouth and jaw, giving her a frightening appearance. 

Nightwing pulled his hand back but remained on his knees, “Hurt us?” She nodded, still shaking. Suddenly she hissed and bent over to the left, hands holding back her hair as she began to retch. Nightwing scooted away as the girl began to heave up....

“Blood,” Red Hood asked, seeing what came up. Everything that left her body was blood. 

Batman stepped forward and Nightwing stepped back. Batman looked at the girl as she gave a final heave, spilling one more mouthful of blood onto the cement. 

“You need a hospital,” Batman said, “There is a good one nearby that we can take you to.” 

The girl coughed and shook her head, “No. I will hurt the people there.” 

“You’re sick,” Batman said in a firmer tone. 

She looked up at the man in black and pulled her lips back in a snarl. “I will not hurt people.” 

“Crazy much,” Red Hood mumbled to Red Robin. 

“We’re taking you now,” Batman said once more, this time his voice hard, “It’s up to you whether we take you by force or not.” 

The girl stood up and glared, “Don’t come near me.” She tightened her body, then turned and ran. Robin groaned as the five began to chase her. They didn’t have to run far. Before she could exit Crime Alley, the girl fell and began to convulse violently, more blood spilling from her mouth. 

Batman dropped to her side and picked her up with ease. She shook in her arms. 

“Hospital,” Batman ordered, firing a line up and swung away.


	3. Three

Dr. Leslie Tompkins was one of the few people that the Batman trusted outsidenof the family. She ran a clinic to aid the homeless and those barely scraping by, a clinic that Batman helped fund when he was Bruce Wayne. 

“She was in Crime Alley,” Batman explained as he set the girl down on a gunery, “She bit into a cat and was going to be gang raped.” 

“I take it you stopped the would be rape,” Dr. Tompkins stares as she cut away the sleeve of the torn flannel, exposing the girl’s dirty bruised arm. 

“Yes,” Batman responded, standing across from Dr. Tompkins and assisting, “However, when Nightwing went to help her up, she said that she didn’t want to hurt anyone. After, she threw up blood.” 

The brows of Dr. Tompkins touched as she cleaned the girl’s inner elbow with an alcohol wipe. 

“She tried to run, but collapsed and convulsed.” 

“Do you know how much blood she lost?” 

“From her vomit and the blood that was leaking out of her while she was convulsing,” Red Hood answered, “I’d say at least a pint and a fourth.” 

“Wild guess?” 

Red Hood responded with a shrug. 

Dr. Tompkins went silent as she injected an IV into the girl’s arm. Almost as if she was awake, the girl flinched when the needle pierced her skin. Batman looked at the unconscious girl with a mixture of confusion and concern. 

In the better light of the room, her skin was still pale, cheeks still pink from the cold, but with closer inspection, they saw that her skin also had an unusual undertone of silver. 

Dr. Tompkins expert fingers hooked monitors to the girl in specific places, Batman and Red Hood clear so that she could do her job undisturbed. 

“Batman,” Robin called from the other room, clearly but quietly, “You should see this.” 

“Stay here,” Batman told Red Hood as he walked to the other room. Nightwing and Red Robin we’re behind Robin as the youngest held up his arm. From his arm gauntlet, a screen hovered an inch above his arm with a chart. 

“She has no blood type,” Robin told the Dark Knight. Batman frowned and looked at the screen that Robin had out. 

“No blood type?” 

“I took a sample from her while she was convulsing,” Robin explained, “After she killed the cat and became sick, I wanted to see that Dr. Tompkins had the correct blood type to give to the girl.” 

“But she doesn’t have a blood type,” Red Robin put in, reaching over to scroll down the screen. 

Every type of blood that was on the screen was highlighted in red. 

“How is this possible,” Red Robin asked, scratching the back of his head, a gesture he made when he was confused. 

“She could be alien,” Nightwing said, “Like Superman. Different being, different blood.” 

“That is a possibility,” Batman agreed, “But we need a more extensive lab for testing. Robin, go back to the cave and find out what you can.” 

Robin put his arm down, causing the screen to vanish, and left without another word. 

“Red Robin, go back to Crime Alley and get a sample from the cat. There may be some of her DNA in the bite.” 

“If the cat is still there,” Red Robin muttered, exiting as well. 

“Do you think what she said is true,” Nightwing asked, “That she’ll hurt someone?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to take any chances. You and I will continue with patrol. I want Red Hood to stay here in case-“

Batman stopped when a scream echoed from the other room. 

The two men rushed in to find Red Hood and Dr. Tompkins struggling to keep the girl on the gunery. 

“Let me go,” the girl shouted, thrashing back and forth, the IV needle dangling off the side. 

Nightwing grabbed her ankles and pinned them to the gunery, Batman taking Dr. Tompkins place. Dr . Tompkins quickly pulled out a sryine and filled it with medication. 

Batman shifted so that the needle could inject the medicine. 

Before the point could even touched her though, the girl let out one more scream and yanked her arm away from Red Hood, the sound of fabric shredding filled the air. Red Hood hissed and flinched, his sleeve raked with claw marks. Nightwing was sent flying back when her sneaker collided with his chest, knocking him into a wall. 

“Batman,” Dr. Tompkins cried, hurrying to Nightwing. 

“Leave!” 

Nightwing staggered to his feet and pushed Dr. Tompkins our of the room. 

The girl moved once more, grabbing Red Hood’s shirt with her hand and flinging him over the gunery, sending him into Batman and causing the both of them to fall. 

“Stop,” the girl screamed....not screamed, sobbed. She jumped off the gunery and bolted to a corner where she pulled a cabinet in front of her as a makeshift barrier. 

Nightwing helped Red Hood and Batman stand then reached for his batons, only for Batman to hold his hand up. 

“What the hell are you doing,” Red Hood hissed at Batman. 

“She’s scared,” Batman explained quietly, “And showing her weapons will frighten her even more.” 

Red Hood was silent then relaxed slightly, “Okay, fine. So, what do you want us to do?”


	4. Four

Batman was the one to step forward and kneel to the floor. 

“Please,” the girl sobbed, “Please go away. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“Little late for that,” Red Hood thought bitterly. Her nails tore through his jacket and Kevlar as though the fabric was made out of water. His skin was nicked slightly, but it was his shoulder that hurt more, the shoulder that hit Batman square in the chest. 

“What’s your name,” Batman asked the girl. He used a rare gentle tone, one that was reserved for frightened children. 

There was a hiccup and a sniff before she answered, “Emily. Winter.” 

Batman’s right ring finger twitched, a gesture for Nightwing. Nightwing understood and pulled up his own screen from an arm gauntlet. Typing in her name and shrinking the screen so the blue wasn’t so bright, Nightwing and Red Hood looked at the search. 

What they were met with caused Red Hood’s jaw to drop. There were hundreds of photos of a girl, so inhumanly beautiful she could’ve tied with Wonder Woman in a beauty pageant. She was twirling in a soft salmon pink dress in a field of wildflowers, sitting with her arm covering half of her face under a balcony with rain in the background, and close-ups of her face. Smoked out eyes, gentle pinks and reds, one where it looked like emeralds were glued to her eyelids. With the photo’s came clippings, her on a runway in a flowing sea-green dress, posing with other girls in a group shot, one where she was in a dark heavy outfit and blacked out eyes and lips on a red couch looking like a vampire. 

Nightwing scrolled past the photos and found more than pictures. There were articles of Emily Marcella Winter, a model born and raised in Paris, starting her career at the age of two for infant dresses, her education, languages, jewelry line, and fashion companies she worked with. 

“Emily is one of the best models I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with,” Francis Rechoge, makeup artist for Gucci said, “She is very humble and down-to-earth, but at the same time, confident and always ready to stick up for herself and others.” 

The last clip was of a missing photo. 

Emily Marcella Winter.   
Last seen: Soho, New York.   
Age: twenty four years old.   
Occupation: Model.

The missing photo was two years ago. 

Twenty five years old. 

“I know what you’re doing.” 

Emily’s voice broke Nightwing from looking farther into her past. 

Emily wrapped her arms around her knees. With the shadows of the cabinet casting darkness over her face and the blood still staining her skin, she didn’t look a thing like the girl in the flower field. She looked less dangerous when she was made to look like a cliche vampire. 

“We can help you,” Red Hood told her, stepping over and standing behind Batman, “We know people that can help you with whatever-“

“I can’t be helped,” Emily interupted, “I’ve tried everything and everyone. All they did....what they’ve done....they turned me into this thing.” 

“What happened?” 

Emily looked up and rubbed her arm on her eyes, “They experimented. Moved my organs around and toyed with my systems. I can run faster and can heal better...but...I’ve been turned into something unnatural.” 

“Unnatural how?” 

Emily held up her hand. Her nails were short and caked with grime, but slowly, the vigilantes saw the change. Her nails grew longer and sharp, pointed ends that were clawed. 

“That’s how you did this,” Red Hood asked, holding up his tore arm. Emily nodded in response, her nails shrinking back to their original form. 

“And the strength,” Nightwing asked, walking over and standing next to Red Hood, “That happened to?” 

“I’m stronger and faster,” Emily said, “But I never wanted this. I can’t end it.” 

“End it?” 

Emily’s throat shifted, a gestures that she was swallowing deeply, “I tried to kill myself, I really did. Walking into street fights, broken glass, falling onto a pipe....I can’t die.” 

Batman was silent. Emily buried her face in her arms again, her hair shifting and covering her ears. Muffled sounds came from her, “I tried so hard...but whatever they did to me, whatever they turned me into, it won’t let me die. It won’t let me stop.” 

“The cat,” Red Hood asked gently, “What was that about?” 

Emily looked up again, her cheeks streaked with tears, “It’s all I can eat. I can only eat raw meat. Anything else....I get sick. I tried to starve myself but....I became so hungry I ripped the throat out of a homeless man.” 

“So you eat animals to satisfy your hunger and to keep you from attacking people.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Emily somehow curled into the corner even farther. 

Batman looked at her, while Nightwing and Red Hood looked at each other.


	5. Five

Batman drives without speaking, hardly moving. Nightwing sat next to him, not speaking as well, but the subtle twitch of his fingers and legs made his body more visibly alive than his mentor. Red Hood sat in the back with Emily, his jacket over her face. Even so, he did not take his eyes off of her for a moment, as instructed. 

Not knowing what to do and not trusting anyone to help, Batman chose that it would be best for Emily to come to the cave, knowing full well what was in store when Robin and Red Robin found out what had happened at the clinic. 

The tension in the Batmobil was so thick, it was almost visible. Almost. The familiar turn into the hidden entrance and uneven tunnel calmed Batman slightly, the feeling of knowing his surroundings better comforting. 

In the Batcave though, Robin and Red Robin has removed their masks and were in close knit with the Batcomputer and the lab. 

The Batmobil came to a halt, and Red Hood helped Emily out. 

“Batman,” Red Robin asked, putting his mask back on quickly, Robin doing the same, “Why is she-“ 

“It’s a lot to explain,” Batman interrupted, “And harder to understand. Red Hood, you know where to take her.” 

“Where,” Emily’s voice came from behind the leather, muffled. 

“Holding cell.” 

Emily froze, her muscles becoming wire taught. 

“Let’s go,” Red Hood ordered, removing his helmet, but his eyes still hidden behind the red domino mask. 

“Please, don’t put me in a cell,” Emily said, still not moving, not even to take off the jacket. 

“We won’t hurt you,” Nightwing told her, trying to calm her, and failing. Emily shook her head so suddenly that the jacket slipped and fell. Red Hood froze, but then pulled back. Emily has clapped her hands over her eyes. 

“I won’t look, I swear,” Emily said, her voice stern but also gentle, “But please, don’t put me in a cage.” 

“We aren’t going to do anything to you,” Batman said, “It’s only a precaution.” 

Emily shook her head again, “No.” 

Robin growled lowly and reached for the handle of his katana, but Nightwing put his own hand on the hilt. 

Don’t do anything. 

“We can’t have you roaming around here,” Red Hood explain, voice tight. 

“They put me in cages.” 

Silence, then Robin spoke, “They?” Emily responded with a single nod. “We can’t have you freely walking around in here,” Batman said in a flat but firm tone, “I swear we won’t do anything to hurt you.” Emily’s throat moved, a sign that she was swallowing, and she began to visibly shake. Red Hood looked at Batman with a “for real?” look. He knew what Emily felt, still freezing on the spot when he saw a crowbar. “What do you suggest we do?” Nightwing looked at his mentor, understanding what Emily felt but not knowing it. He didn’t trust her entirely, the ache in his chest where she kicked him still irritating, but her visible fear of being locked up tugged at strings of compassion. “Emily,” Batman asked, “What is something that you think you can do?” Emily’s shivering slowed, and she was silent for a moment, “My ankle?” “Will you be comfortable with that?” “I think so.” Nightwing shrugged and pulled out a homemade cuff with a thumbprint lock, one that only a meme bee of the family could open. He placed his left thumb on the lock and opened the cuff, Red Hood escorting Emily over slowly. Nightwing crouched and locked the cuff around her ankle. “You okay,” Red Hood asked, guiding Emily to a chair, the chain moving with her. “I’m good.” Red Hood looked at Batman, pointing to her hands. Batman looked at Emily, her hands over her eyes still, as she said she would, then nodded once. “Emily,” Red Hood said, “You can open your eyes.” Emily didn’t move for a moment, then she put her hands down and opened her eyes. They moved around the cave, seeing the people in masks, the equipment, computer, vehicles, and and lab. “It’s...pretty?” Red Robin snorted.


End file.
